El Toro
' El Toro is a title that has been worn by a small handful of individuals who have protected the town of Santo Pollo in Cool Ranch. Known to be as "cunning as a fox, silent as a snake and strong as the bull for which he is named", El Toro has been hailed as a hero by many and, on the dark side of the law, a curse. History The first El Toro was Don Rafael de la Vega. Since the time of Friar Cluck's grandfather, Don Rafael had served as a masked vigilante. He protected the people of Santo Pollo from Banditoads, corrupt governors, thieves, brigands and even the dreaded pirate Captain Blood. By the time Don de la Vega was into his elderly years, he realized that someone had to take his place- he would be dying any day now, but crime was still alive and well. Sadly, Don de la Vega had no one of his family to take the mantle of "El Toro"- at least, nobody he ''wanted to take over his title; the only child he had was a girl- Carolina de la Vega -and he felt that girls shouldn't be fighters and he feared for her safety. Luckily, his luck changed for the better with the arrival of an orphaned bull. He had found the next El Toro. The second (and currently last) El Toro was Don Rafael's adopted son, Don Rodrigo. Orphaned as a child, the young bull found himself put into a life of luxury when Don de la Vega took him under his wing as his own son. He earned the title and estate that Don Rafael had once owned. During his life, Don Rodrigo was bred to be the next El Toro, learning the ways of stealth and steel... and the young bull even earned the love of Carolina. The young foal wanted badly to be a hero and to learn the ways of the sword; alas, Don Rafael forbid it. Unbeknownst to the elderly horse, Don Rodrigo began training Carolina in the way of the blade in secret (simultaneously earning her love). As is typical with most secrets, it was found out. Don Rodrigo begged Don Rafael for Carolina's hand in marriage, but the elder horse refused- "The risk was too great". The fact that Carolina had learned the sword's way wasn't helping Don Rafael much, either and, in his rage, he drove his own daughter away. As one last, harsh blow, Don Rafael left his home and renounced Rodrigo, never setting foot in his house ever again (eventually perishing in parts unknown, though he was brought to the De La Vega Family Crypt on Boot Hill for his burial). Since then, Don Rodrigo has worked tirelessly as El Toro, covering a broken heart. By the time of Pirate101, the player has to meet with El Toro in order to find the piece of Map to El Dorado that Captain Blood had stolen. However, meeting with him is easier said than done. After all, in his long career, El Toro has made plenty of enemies- as made clear with the words of Don Rodrigo. Companion Stats '''Trivia * "El Toro" is Spanish for "The Bul'l'". * El Toro is based on the masked hero Zorro from the movies "The mask of Zorro" and "The legend of Zorro". Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Companion Category:Characters with unknown fates Category:Not restricted